User blog:EcuramFerata/"I love Alyx" scene from RPG
EpicFailiure: Alyx... I forgive you. I know thay it was all a mistake. It's alright. Sky Moon: *turns around and snarls at him* Sky Moon: *doesnt hear* Sky Moon: YOU CAME BACK, HUH? EpicFailiure: *runscloser* EpicFailiure: I forgive you. Sky Moon: *swats him away* Sky Moon: LIAR. Sky Moon: NOBODY SHOWS FORGIVENESS TO DEATH. EpicFailiure: I'm sorry I got you angry. Sky Moon: *confused* Sky Moon: SHADDUP! *slashes* EpicFailiure: I'm sorry about everything I did. EpicFailiure: And I forgive you for all that you've done... Sky Moon: *is actually experiencing fear* Sky Moon: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Sky Moon: STOP IT! Sky Moon: *attacking and trying to resist* EpicFailiure: You know, I even forgive you for killing Sky. Sky Moon: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T FORGIVE ME AT ALL! EpicFailiure: It was all just because I got you angry. EpicFailiure: I do forgive you. Sky Moon: STOP IT! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! Sky Moon: *is litterally starting to receive first-degree burns* EpicFailiure: Infact, I think you'd be nice to everybody if I never was mean to you. Sky Moon: YOU LIAR! YOU DONT MEAN IT! SHUT UP! Sky Moon: STOP IT! EpicFailiure: i'm sorry and I very much forgive you. Sky Moon: YOU DOOOOOOOON'T *starts to whimper pittifully* EpicFailiure: All of you, infact. Sky Moon: NOTHING, LIAR, HATER, KILLER Sky Moon: *loosing his grammar* EpicFailiure: But I forgive you, the most Alyx. Sky Moon: YOU NOT MEAN IT Sky Moon: YOU NOT! EpicFailiure: I very much do mean it. Sky Moon: *curling up in a ball* EpicFailiure: And I'm so sorry. Sky Moon: STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP Sky Moon: *looking pittiful* EpicFailiure: Why would I stop? I'm only being nice. EpicFailiure: Infact, you should be hugged. EpicFailiure: *hugs Alyx* Sky Moon: I...CAN'T...TAKE...IT... Sky Moon: *shivering horribly* Sky Moon: *tries to shove him away* EpicFailiure: I know, buddy.... EpicFailiure: It all seems weird at first. Sky Moon: *is burning where he's being hugged* EpicFailiure: But we both forgive eachother. I'm sorry, your sorry. Sky Moon: AAAAUUGGHH! Sky Moon: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP Sky Moon: *writhing away* EpicFailiure: Why? Hugging is good. Sky Moon: IM BAD! NOT GOOD! EpicFailiure: No, your really nice. Sky Moon: WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE CREATURE ARE YOU?! Sky Moon: *flees* EpicFailiure: I'm a good friend. Sky Moon: YOU WERE SCREAMING AT ME BEFORE! WHERE IS THAT SCREAMING?! EpicFailiure: I was only mad. Sky Moon: WHAT CREATURE HAS POSSESSED YOU?! EpicFailiure: But now I forgive you. Sky Moon: *hides in a hole* EpicFailiure: Nothing. EpicFailiure: * goes over to the hole and pats Alyx on the head* Sky Moon: *squirms* EpicFailiure: I forgive you, Alyx. I'm sorry. Sky Moon: (I bet he's trying not to laugh) Sky Moon: *howling* EpicFailiure: (Very much so) Sky Moon: THIS IS SO EMBARRASSSSSSSSING! Sky Moon: STOP EpicFailiure: *gives Alyx a lung-breaking hug* Sky Moon: (What if Karaguam posted this on Facebook?) EpicFailiure: (He is) Sky Moon: (lol) EpicFailiure: (I mean, he did) Sky Moon: *screaming* EpicFailiure: 'Best friends. Hehehe' Sky Moon: 'YOU SHUT UP!' Sky Moon: *odd sobbing noise* EpicFailiure: Alyx, you should forgive him too. EpicFailiure: *hugging harder every second* EpicFailiure: But I'll forgive you the most. Sky Moon: *bones are breaking* Sky Moon: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH Sky Moon: I'M NOT A HAPPY PERSON! EpicFailiure: No matter how many times you forgive me, I'll forgive you more. Sky Moon: *starts snarling* LET ME GO Sky Moon: *fighting against his hug* EpicFailiure: *hugs tighter* EpicFailiure: Hugs always feel strange at first EpicFailiure: But youll get used to it. EpicFailiure: *grins* Sky Moon: IM NOT MEANT TO BE LOVED, IM EVIL Sky Moon: THIS IS CREEPY! EpicFailiure: We can be beeest friends, Alyx. Sky Moon: SHUT! UP! NOW! Sky Moon: *fleeing* EpicFailiure: I can help you fix a leaky faucet. EpicFailiure: *clinging on* Sky Moon: AAAAAAAAAAA Sky Moon: *running at odd speed* Sky Moon: LET GO OF ME, YOU CREEP Sky Moon: (Is Karaguam laughing his head off) EpicFailiure: I forgive you for saying that. EpicFailiure: (Yup) Sky Moon: (He should record it and put it on YouTube) Sky Moon: (Social media and all) EpicFailiure: (I could make like an animation or something) Sky Moon: (YOU COULD?) EpicFailiure: (Or you could) Sky Moon: (You have Flash?) EpicFailiure: (I have mine-imator) Sky Moon: (Im not good at drawing Alyx D:) Sky Moon: (Oh yeah) EpicFailiure: **Amaros teleports to Alyx** Sky Moon: WHAT THE EpicFailiure: I forgive you, too. EpicFailiure: **Amaros hugs Alyx aswell** Sky Moon: AAAAA! HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE MAD?! EpicFailiure: **Zecromoda teleports** Sky Moon: *is getting second-degree burns from where he's being hugged* EpicFailiure: Group hug, Alyx! We'll all become best friends! Sky Moon: *cursing in Necropathy* EpicFailiure: **Zecromoda starts hugging them all** EpicFailiure: "I forgive you, Alyx" Sky Moon: *screams like a little girl* EpicFailiure: (Aterev tought Ecuram Necropathy XD) Sky Moon: YOU ALL DISGUST ME! Sky Moon: (Yeah) Sky Moon: STOOOOOOP Sky Moon: *getting severely burned* EpicFailiure: **Karaguam also starts hugging Alyx** Sky Moon: WHAT THE EpicFailiure: I love you, Alyx. Sky Moon: TRAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR Sky Moon: *screeches loudly at the word love* Sky Moon: IM NOT MEANT TO BE LOVED!! Sky Moon: *vanishes and teleports to a slowly-reforming-Earth* Sky Moon: *hides in a cavern* EpicFailiure: **Everybody still clinging on*** Sky Moon: YOU STALKERS! Sky Moon: LET GO OF ME! EpicFailiure: I love you, Alyx Sky Moon: *standing nearby perfectly fine from Alyx's weakness breaking his chains* Sky Moon: Oh my, little brother. What have you gotten yourself into? Sky Moon: SHUT UP, ATAREV Sky Moon: You know what? I love you too. EpicFailiure: "We love you" Sky Moon: Even if you're a jerk sometimes. I forgive you as well Sky Moon: YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF CREEPY STALKERS Sky Moon: Of course not *hugs them all* Sky Moon: *badly burning* Sky Moon: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE, IT HURTS TOO MUCH!! EpicFailiure: Let's all have some ice-cream Sky Moon: AAAAAAAUUUGH! Sky Moon: (Wioaebf_) Sky Moon: (oops) Sky Moon: * EpicFailiure: Now that we're friends and all Sky Moon: IM NOT YOUR FRIEND Sky Moon: IM NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE FRIENDS! IM EVIL! EpicFailiure: Maybe even the rulers can forgive you! Sky Moon: IF YOU TRULY FORGAVE ME, THEN YOU'D STOP BURNING ME WITH YOUR HUGS! EpicFailiure: Yeah! Sky Moon: *tongue burns at the word hugs* Sky Moon: OHWFOAEUGAEILGVAEIG EpicFailiure: It's burning with love, Alyx. Sky Moon: YOUR FAHLTH! Sky Moon: *can't talk very well* Sky Moon: *trying to keep a poker face* EpicFailiure: '*only to rulers* Everybody! come forgive Alyx and hug him! He's our friend now' Sky Moon: 'What?!' EpicFailiure: 'Just go with it!' Sky Moon: 'Have you go--' Sky Moon: 'Oh, fine.' EpicFailiure: 'Youll know what I mean when it's all over' Sky Moon: **All the Rulers teleport to Alyx and say they forgive him** EpicFailiure: *saying nice things to Alyx in Necropathy* EpicFailiure: "And you have an excellent hairdo." Sky Moon: *screaming* Sky Moon: I DONT HAVE ANY HAIR EpicFailiure: Everybody! Say you love Alyx! EpicFailiure: We love you, Alyx. Sky Moon: **Everybody says it** Sky Moon: *vanishes into a burning heap* Category:Blog posts Category:Comedy